counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg 550 Commando
The Krieg 550 Commando, sometimes referred to as the SG550 or Sig 550, is a scoped, semi-automatic rifle featured in all of the Counter-Strike games till Counter-Strike: Source. The role of the Counter-Terrorist exclusive semi-automatic sniper rifle was taken over by the higher caliber, more expensive SCAR-20 in Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The''' SG 550''' is a powerful semi-automatic sniper rifle available only to the Counter-Terrorists. Along with the G3SG/1, it is known as being one of the most overpowered weapons in the game despite its disadvantages. For this reason, the SG 550 is banned on many public servers rendering it useless. Properties The SG 550 is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 150 units per second. The SG 550 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *High damage, Kills about three hits or less *Higher rate of fire than the AWP or Scout, making it far more forgiving * Accurate even when spraying with 2x scope in medium combat * High magazine capacity (30 rounds) * Unlike the Terrorist-exclusive rifle equivalent, the G3SG/1, the Sig 550 is cheaper than the AWP and can be used as a half-way point between the Scout and the AWP, if you lack funds * Can be deadly on small groups of enemies * High accuracy even if unscoped * Shares the same 5.56mm ammo used by most assault rifles * Low recoil Disadvantages * Unwieldy at close range, especially in the hands of an inexperienced player * Heavy and quite expensive * When scoped in with 10x magnification, the user can be disorientated by the shaking cross-hair when firing * Not very accurate at same ranges as the AWP, Scout, or the G3SG/1, especially than the user is moving. * Does less damage than the G3SG/1. * No crosshair when un-zoomed. Gameplay Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Aim for the chest. * Use cover when using this weapon. * At medium and long range, crouch and activate 2x scope. Aim for the stomach and start firing non-stop. Two to three shots will kill the enemy. * If an enemy does not notice you and he is stationary, take time to shoot his head for a guaranteed kill. * Switch to your sidearm if enemy is too close, or use 2x scope and keep firing. ** A Desert Eagle (or your favorite sidearm) is also good backup weapon for engage enemy at close range if you are not inexperienced player. * The SIG-550's first shot is less accurate and less powerful than those of other sniper rifles, so fire multiple shots to increase the likelihood of getting a kill. * Unlike the AWP or Scout, if the enemy uses a smoke grenade, you can fire randomly through the smoke, and still have a good chance to get a kill. * Zoom in and mark the central red-dot (Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero) / center (Source) of the crosshairs with a wipeable sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This way the SG550 can be used unscoped as an semi auto battle rifle. This also works with the G3SG/1 and Scout. * In Assassination maps, Counter-Terrorists cannot purchase the AWP. This is the best replacement if you need to snipe while playing as Counter-Terrorist side. Countertactics * Rush at them while they are reloading, but be careful for covering teammates. * Use flashbangs or smoke grenades to distract them. * Use instant kill weapons like the AK-47 to headshot the user just before he can start shooting. * Attack from behind with SMGs or shotguns. * As with most zoom-capable rifles, the user may not notice things behind them. Knife them or kill them with a shotgun. * Hit the user with a HE grenade and rush him. * Overpower with an AWP. However if the AWP misses, the SIG user is likely to retaliate due to the loud sound. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Trivia * In the Counter-Strike beta, the G3SG/1 was the semi-auto sniper rifle for both factions. In Counter-Strike 1.0, the SG 550 was added as the Counter-Terrorist exclusive semi-auto sniper rifle; and the G3SG/1 became the Terrorist exclusive semi-auto sniper rifle. * Despite using a smaller cailber, SG 550 has similar effectiveness of G3SG/1 in Source. * The database file name for this weapon is sg550. * As with the G3SG/1, many servers restrict and/or ban this weapon due to its high power. These servers typically have the tag Auto in their name. * The suffix Commando in its name is a misnomer as the term denotes the smallest possible derivative of a full sized assault rifle with a shortened barrel, used for close quarter engagements by special forces. Eg SIG SG 552 Commando for the SIG SG 552 and Colt Commando to the Colt M16. The term SIG SG 550 Marksman/Sharpshooter is most appropriate. Gallery : Main article: Krieg 550 Commando/Gallery External links *SG 550 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons